The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus provided with the image reading device.
In general, in an image reading device, the light of a light source is irradiated on a document placed on a contact glass. The light irradiated on the document is reflected. Some of the scattering light is condensed by an imaging lens and is incident on an imaging element (CCD). In the imaging element, the amount of the incident light is converted to charges. The density of an image is determined depending on the amount of charges.